In prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,455, there is disclosed an entertainment center cabinet including an assembly serving to mount a television receiver or the like such that it may be moved outwardly of the cabinet through a front opening thereof and rotate as desired to permit viewing of the receiver at various angles relative to the cabinet. A potential drawback of this prior cabinet is that, absent the provision of an extremely heavy cabinet base, the outward movement of the assembly and associated receiver will likely result in forward tilting of and damage to the entire cabinet.